Sheer
adjective UK ' /ʃɪər/ US ' /ʃɪər/ ' '''used to say that a feeling or quality is very strong تام / مُطْلَق a look of sheer delight sheer determination ' '''very steep سَحيق a sheer cliff face ([https://dictionary.cambridge.org/tr/s%C3%B6zl%C3%BCk/ingilizce-arap%C3%A7a/ Cambridge English-Arabic Dictionary]'den "sheer"in çevirisi © Cambridge University Press) ; sheer teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı :{a} كامل, شفاف, مطلق, عمودي, شديد التحدر :{s} تنحرف السفينة :{n} تنحرف السفينة, انحراف :{a} تماما, كليا, عموديا, كلية İlgili Terimler ;sheer off :غير الإتجاه�� ;absolute :{n} مستبد ;absolute :{a} مطلق, استبدادي, كامل, غير نسبي, ثابت (لا ريب فيه), أساسي, غير مقيد بدستور, صرف, مطبق, مجرد, حاسم, صمم ;by sheer force :في الواقع ;sheered :منحرف ;sheering :ثائقية ;sheerly :بشكل مطلق ;sheerness :الإنحراف "sheer"in çevirisi Türkçe *katıksız, safi, tam… İlgili Terimler ;absolute :mutlakOnun mutlak gücü var. - He has absolute power. Diktatörün tüm yardımcıları ile ilgili mutlak sadakatı vardı. - The dictator had the absolute loyalty of all his aides. ;absolute :{s} mutlâkTüm çalışanlarımdan mutlak sadakat istiyorum. - I require absolute loyalty of my employees. Diktatörün tüm yardımcıları ile ilgili mutlak sadakatı vardı. - The dictator had the absolute loyalty of all his aides. ;absolute :{s} salt ;sheer calumny :kuru iftira ;sheer dumb luck :acemi şansı ;sheer dumb luck :keriz şansı ;sheer dumb luck :enayi şansı ;sheer fabric :(Tekstil) ince ve saydam kumaş ;sheer legs :yüzer vinç ;sheer off :(Askeri) alargaya çıkmak ;sheer off :(Askeri) ayrılmak ;sheer pole :(Askeri) dıraveçe demiri ;sheer slope :dik yamaç ;sheer slope :sarp yamaç ;sheer strake :ağız kuşağı ;sheer bra :şeffaf sütyen ;sheer cups :saf su bardağı ;sheer s :katıksız s ;sheer scale :Büyüklük, büyük ölçekilik ;sheer size :oldukça yoğun ;sheer away :yolundan sapmak ;sheer away :sapmak ;sheer from :sapmak ( den) ;sheer from :dönmek ( den) ;sheer off :sapmak ;sheer off :sıvışmak ;sheer off :tüymek ;absolute :{s} kesinÖyle yapmak kesinlikle imkansızdır. - It is absolutely impossible to do so. Söylentinin kesin bir yalan olduğunu kanıtlandı. - The rumor proved to be an absolute lie. ;absolute :{s} sınırsız ;absolute :{s} pol. mutlak, saltık, sınırsız: absolute monarchy mutlak ;absolute :(Dilbilim) yalın ;absolute :düzey ;absolute :absolit ;sheerer :sırf ;sheerly :tamamen ;sheerly :iyice ;absolute :saf ;absolute :katıksız ;absolute :müstakil ;absolute :kayıtsız şartsız ;absolute :mükemmelHer şekilde, kesinlikle mükemmelsin. - You're absolutely perfect, in every way. ;absolute :sonsuz ;almost transparent, sheer :neredeyse şeffaf şeffaf ;out of sheer fun :sırf eğlence ;absolute :(Askeri) MUTLAK; KATİ; KESİN; TAM İlgili Terimler ;sheer horror :extreme fear, disastrous ;sheer idiocy :complete stupidity ;sheer nonsense :total stupidity, illogical information ;sheer off :become connected, go away ;sheerness :The result or product of being sheer ;sheerness :The property of being sheer ;sheers :Third-person singular simple present indicative form of sheer ;sheers :plural form of sheer ;sheers :sheerlegs ;adverb sheer 2 :straight up or down in an almost vertical line = steeply ;sheered :past of sheer ;sheering :present participle of sheer ;sheerly :At once; absolutely ;sheerly :completely, totally; very steeply ;sheerness :{i} steepness, abruptness; quality of being thin and nearly transparent (about a fabric) ;sheers :plural of sheer ;sheers :Variant of shear ;sheers :third-person singular of sheer ;verb sheer 3 :to change direction suddenly, especially in order to avoid something sheer off/away